Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch and a steering device for use in a steering system for a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-189266, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-127207, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-89772 disclose a clutch for use in a steer-by-wire (SBW) steering system. The clutch switches between mechanically coupling and uncoupling a torque transmission path between the steering member and the wheel-turning unit. As this kind of clutch, a claw clutch including a lock mechanism provided with an electromagnetic solenoid is used.
In the case of the clutch of the steer-by-wire steering device, it is preferable to readily detect whether the clutch is engaged.